


Breakfast in Bed

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As you do, F/M, Minor Biting, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have a day off together for a change. Why let it go to waste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 20 - Your Own Kink. My kink is definitely sleeping in, so that covers that. Everything else is bullshittery on my part because I have no idea how to write this pairing (requested by le-amewzing on Tumblr, btw) and it's probably OOC af.

An arm slapping across his face jolted Keishin from sleep. Eyes still gummed up from slumber, he forced them open enough to see ample rays of sunshine pouring into the room. Alarm jolted through him momentarily before he remembered that he had nowhere he had to be other than right there.

With her.

He still couldn’t believe his luck. Even after three years together, it was hard to process that the woman sleeping next to him was his wife, and that someone like her had even given him a second look. He wasn’t a bad-looking guy, but as his mother was fond of reminding him, he was curt and unpersonable.

But Saeko never cared about any of that.

“You’re making breakfast,” she grumbled as the rest of her followed her errant forearm. “I am so hung over.”

Keishin chuckled. “Sure. I think today is a bacon day, yeah? Greasy, oily, hot, meaty —”

Saeko bit his shoulder, and his yelp of surprise melted into a laugh. “Fine, just rice and coffee.” With a growl, he rolled over on top of her and planted a slow, sloppy kiss on her mouth. She tasted like morning breath and the previous night’s beer, but it didn’t matter because all of those things tasted like Saeko. “How’s your head,” he finally asked.

“Hurts like a son of a bitch,” she moaned as she cast a pointed glare towards the light shining into the room.

Already prepared for that answer before they even made it to bed the previous night, Keishin reached over to the night stand, where ibuprofen and a bottle of water lay in wait. She accepted them gratefully and, after medicating, curled back up to hide from the sun and go back to sleep.

Not sure he was ready to leave their warm nest, either, Keishin followed suit.

It was nearly eleven before Keishin was pulled from his nap by a warm set of lips working at the base of his throat. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Saeko and pulled her on top of him. “Morning, beautiful.”

Saeko snorted. “That was so cliché. It’s gonna cost ya.”

“Bring it on,” he murmured before digging his fingers into the flesh of her bottom and grinding their hips together. Her moan gave his entire skin a warm tingle.

His eyes fixed on her as she sat up on his lap and peeled off her oversized concert tee and carelessly flung it onto the bedroom floor. The light from between the blinds spilled across the creamy skin of her bare chest, and the breath rushed out of Keishin’s lungs.

“Are ya just gonna stare, or do you remember what to do with those hands of yours?”

Keishin could only growl as he sat up and buried his face between her breasts. His work-roughened thumbs brushed over her nipples, and with a hum, Saeko’s head tipped back and she murmured Keishin’s name to the ceiling. His heart hammered in response, and he wanted more than anything to hear it again. Mouth trailing up towards her collarbone, Keishin stopped only to sink his teeth into the softness of her shoulder.

Saeko’s ecstatic cry lanced through Keishin’s bloodstream and collected low in his belly. The boxer-briefs he slept in began to feel unbearably tight, his only relief being the drag of her hips against his aching groin.

Hungry for something far warmer than breakfast, Keishin leaned forward and pressed Saeko into the mattress, her wrists trapped in his hands. He crushed their mouths together, and Saeko matched his ferocity equally. Her feet hooked around the back of Keishin’s thighs and drove his chest into hers with force that belied her slight frame.

 Keishin released her wrists and coursed his hands down Saeko’s smooth sides until his thumbs hooked onto the elastic band of her panties. His lips trailed down her torso until her sharp intake of breath marked his arrival at the last barrier to the rest of her.

Bit by bit, he exposed fresh expanses of skin for his mouth to explore until her underwear were down to her knees. Resisting the urge to rip them off completely (she hated when he did that to her favorite underthings), Keishin slid them off all the way and picked up where he left off. He started with the smooth flesh of her inner thigh, nipping and lapping until Saeko screamed in frustration.

Fingers dug into his hair and roughly jerked his face towards the glistening apex of her thighs. Keishin chuckled against the sensitive bead of nerves beneath his lips and relished the prickle of his scalp as she tugged on his locks even harder.

His tongue lashed out to trace around her already slickened entrance before plunging inside.

Legs clamped around his head like a vice, and Keishin clucked before pressing back against Saeko’s knees until they were almost against her chest. Their eyes met across the breadth of her stomach, and he scoffed when she stuck out her tongue at him.

“Don’t think so, Princess,” he chided before lapping at her clit.

Saeko threw her head back and swore at the ceiling, and Keishin smiled against her.

Bit by bit, he worked at her composure until Saeko was nearly sobbing for release. It was only when she whimpered, “Please,” in an uncharacteristically submissive voice that Keishin knew they were both ready.

Keishin let her legs sink back down to the mattress before framing her face in his hands, admiring how silky her cheeks were against the leathery quality of his palms. But he knew she was just as tough, if not more so, than he ever was. Soft in some places, strong in others, and he couldn’t imagine wanting her to be anything else.

“C’mere,” she hissed as she pulled him up for a kiss. Her flavor mingled in both their mouths, and her hum of desire merely turned it into an aphrodisiac.

But he never expected her to bowl him over and land on top of him with a wide smirk. “You’re wearin’ too much there, babe.”

He didn’t know which one of them shucked his underwear or how, but once again, he found himself gazing up in awe at Saeko, naked and gleaming with sweat. Words he had no chance of saying out loud bottled up behind the lump in his throat, and he gulped them down as she met his gaze and he knew that she knew.

“Yeah, yeah,” she cooed. “Love ya, too.”

Keishin had no time to be embarrassed before she lowered herself onto his cock. Thoughts drained out of his head as hot, wet pleasure doused his nerves. His body responded on its own to mete out a rhythm as they chased release together.

Both of them sweating and breathless, he came when Saeko growled and clenched around him. They collapsed into each other, still connected, and neither of them could move for a while.

With a groan, Saeko rolled over and settled into the hollow of Keishin’s side after pecking him on the cheek. “You’re still making breakfast.”

Keishin laughed. “You can have anything you want, Princess.”

Saeko grinned widely. “How about that bacon?”

They both chuckled and agreed, but neither of them were in a rush for anything. About an hour later, they both had bacon for lunch, instead.


End file.
